The Dark Phoenix
by Ookakasakupein
Summary: Xiaoyu was heartbroken when she heard Jin dies. Two weeks later she found him with nina. Because of so much heartbreak, her dark rage comes out. Will Jin and her friends will stop her before she could kill someone? Find it out! Romance/ hurt comfort/ drama this story is in my imagination :) Let it go song it. And Let It Go song is here! (Jin xiao and a little bit of ryu chun li)
1. Meet the dark phoenix

**Hi guys! I heard that xiaoyu has no dark side, so i tried to made one that has in her. In chapter 2, listen to let it go by Idina. Xiao sing its while making something. This is chapter and Review! Flames are ok. I dont mind. :)) i do not own Nina, Jin and Xiaoyu. They belong to Tekken. Yusuki amd dark rage phoenix (xiaoyu) belongs to me :))**

* * *

><p>After KOIFT 6, that night after the meeting,<p>

Xiaoyu heard that Jin has disappeared after the fight of azazel. 2 weeks later, many people believe that Jin kazama has died. She cried all night and visiting his funeral everyday vowing to find him all of the cost And for her sake. She was watching tv when the breaking news was announced. 'This is a breaking news. Jin kazama found his body in the dessert. They didn't know if he was alive or not. Will he create a war again when he was alive?' The newscaster spoke. Xiaoyu couldn't believe in her ears. He was alive. Then she was planning on something. In that thought, she went to sleep.

Two weeks later saturday morning

Xiaoyu woke up in the dreamy slumber. She notice it was 8:00 and its saturday. So she went out for jogging. She was jogging and jogging pass to the cafe until she couldn't believe in her eyes. Jin was in the cafe. She was so happy that she cried for happiness. She was about to call him when a lady next to him, more prettier than her they thought and laugh with him. Her heart broke to million pieces when they hug and kissed.

'Does he forget about me?' She said sadly. Then she went hide through bushes to peek them. "So who's that friend of yours? Ling xiaoyu?" The woman laugh. "I keep talking to her to go away but she wouldn't listen. So i want to forget that snobby brat. I hate her. She didn't even my best friend and she meant nothing to me. You're mine nina." Jin said wickedly. Then she chuckled and they kissed. Xiaoyu looked away and cried silently. 'Why? Why do you said i meant nothing to you? After all i have done to you? Why!' she sobbed and sobbed running through her house.

Then she burn their pictures and she sees that she is paled and depressed. She torn all the memories and she throw away the teddy bear that Jin gave her. Then she run away to the forest. She run and run until she reached the flowery meadow. She run until the middle, fall herself and cry loudly. Her heart had break to pieces. However, yusuki appeared seeing her crying. "Xiao?" Yusuki asked.

"Yusuki?" Xiao asked and ran to her and cried. "Shh. Its ok. But i have to warn you." She said sternly. Xiao look up seeing her so serious. "If your heart is still broken in 2 hours, your dark rage will appear." Yusuki warned her. "What? But i dont have-" Xiao was cutted off when yusuki gives her the amulet. "Whats this for?" Xiao asked. "Its for luck. Goodbye! Chaos control!" Then yusuki disappeared. Xiao looked at the amulet that yusuki gives to her. Then she wears it , she layed on the grass and cried silently. After 2 hours of crying, she stand up. She was shocked that all the flowers in the meadows were wilted. Amd the trees were destroyed. 'So that was yusuki talking about.' she thought and she looked at her hands and shocked seeing her hands has dark fire. She tried to blow it out but no use. She feels some rage crawling her.

' Let me out...' Her dark rage commanded.

No! I cant allow you because you're not real anyway.

' Not real huh? Ive been waiting for a long time trying to get out, phoenix girl.'

what..?

' Not so long time after you have broken heart. Now i came to control your mind! Muhahahaha' her rage laughed wickedly.

"arghh!" Xiaoyu struggled herself trying not to let her rage out.

' You're pathetic. Seeing your lover with another, crying all your heart out and not to release him? Get it over man. Or women anyway, close your heart. You're done being bubbly.' Her rage said while consuming her.

" I ...i cant... I.. don't want to forget him.. ..." Xiaoyu said.

' Think phoenix, he ignores you, he always annoyed by you and he always get away whenever your so annoying. Think!' Her dark rage yelled through her mind. Xiaoyu thought for a moment. She is right. He always ignored her and always saying no whenever she request for something with her. " Maybe your right. control my body. Enjoy yourself in my body.." She said as she closed her eyes

' Good girl...' Dark rage laugh wickedly. Then xiaoyu transformed. "Goodbye friends, Miharu, Jin.. I couldn't forget you. Even you Jin. I will always love you..." She said whispering goodbye. Then after transforming. Her bubbly face turned into evil grin. Her pigtails wear out showing her black hair but it turned to white. Her black marble eyes turned into blood red. Her face has trails of blood and metal on her left cheek. Her dress was torn out and all of her dress turned into black, spiky blazer, chain tying in her chest ( like bra.),leather pants and spiky boots then dark fire and ice surrounds her destroying the forest. She was carrying her dark flame sword and with a big crow in her shoulder with her dark fire wings spread out. **"** **I** **am** **dark** **phoenix!** **I** **will** **destroy** **whoever** **come** **to** **me! Muhahahah!"** Dark phoenix laugh through the echo and big blast across the woods.

Sunday morning.

Miharu was knocking at xiaoyu's door. But theres no reply, she was wondering where she is. "Its been yesterday when i found her, but now shes missing! Where are you xiao?" Miharu asked.

In the forest, that is completely destroyed

Xiaoyu woke up seeing the meadow, the trees and the forest was burned and destroyed. Maybe she done this. She thought. Then seeing her dress was torn and burned. She sighs. She walk home. While walking, dark phoenix said through her mind, 'you may control your power soon.. And you may escaped and live together!' Her rage said evily. Yeah.. Maybe. Xiao thought.

In hwoarangs house

Hwoarang and his friends including xiaos friends were watching tv. Then they stopped at the breaking news. 'This is breaking news. The forest in tokyo were completely destroyed and burned. how do you know there was burning?' news caster asked yusuki. "Hey! Yusuki is on the news!" Lili said. 'I saw an explosion and i went to check it out. I saw a girl with wings, sword and a big crow! She wears a black blazer, chains on her chest and some leather pants and spiky boots! Then i heard dark phoenix was her name.' Yusuki explained. 'Well she knows what happened. Will someone knows about this dark phoenix? Find it out on the next news!' Newscaster pronounced and they went for commercial break. "Who is dark phoenix?" Leo asked. "Hmm. Maybe yusuki knows this. Lets visit her. Then they nod and went off.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Read and review and flames are okay :)) sayonara!<strong>

**Yusuki**


	2. Let it go (the brutal battle)

**Hi guys! I will make xiaoyu singing let it go by idina menzel while making her own castle but dark. :)) i got that idea :)) anyways review and flames are ok :)**

* * *

><p><strong>At the zaibatsu,<strong>

**Every fighters are invited for the celebration of KOIFT 6 that has ended. Xiaoyu did not feel so well to go there. **When she go there, her heart is broke because of ninas announcement. " Next month will be koift seven and We will celebrate our wedding of Jin Kazama next year. Im already engaged with him." Some clapped and xiaoyu friends saying boo. She cries and go outside. Her friends see this and they followed her. "Xiao!" They called. "Go away. Im not in mood." She said sternly. "Well well well what do we have here?" Nina and Jin chuckled evilly. "Im not in mood. Get out." Xiaoyu said. "Huh! Some pathetic you are " nina said as she grabbed xiao's hair and Jin laughed. "I said.. LET GO!" Xiaoyu said while dark fires and ice surrounds her space Sending them flying backwards. All of them (including Nina and Jin) gasped for what they saw. Xiaoyu back away and her rage mode is started to consume. Then she runs away leaving a dark fire on the ice. 'Somethings wrong with her.' Hwoarang thought suspiciously.

Xiaoyu leave the party and walk to the mountain. She cried every time she remembers the memories of Jin.. then she tried singing

**_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen  
>The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside<br>Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I've tried_**

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_**

Xiaoyu look at the bracelet Jin gave her. Then she let the bracelet flew in the wind.

**_Well now they know_**

Then she try using her dark fire in her hands.

**_Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back any more<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care what they're going to say _**

Xiaoyu let her power flow on the snow melting on the left and the ice freezing the tree on Right

**_Let the storm rage on_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway_**

Then she unties her necktie on her uniform and let it flew away

**_It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all<em>**

Then she build and dark ice bridge and when she stepped in, it turns into metal ice

**_It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
>I'm free!<em>**

then she runs turning all the fuzzy part into metal ice

**_Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand_**

Then she stomped on the ground building an enormous dark snowflake.

**_And here I'll stay  
>Let the storm rage on<em>**

Then she started building her castle with dark fire surrounds her

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_**

Then she removes her two pony tail and the picture that is two of them in the park and threw it away.

**_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_**

**_Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<em>**

She straightens her hair like anna in frozen and The dress start covering her. And her dress was black and a patch covering her right eyes and her back has a thorn rose cape.

**_Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone<br>Here I stand  
>In the light of day<em>**

Then she walk to the balcony .

**_Let the storm rage on_**

And she yelled the "on" on her singing. In full view, it lokks like demon realm in 10 days with a devil game.

**_The cold never bothered me anyway._**

then she walked out closing the doors with a waving hand.

In the forest,

When hwoarang tells who is dark phoenix and why xiaoyu is weird ,yusuki answers "xiaoyu is dark phoenix." "WHATT?!" They all asked. "Its because she was so heartbroken and her dark rage is consuming her. By the time Jin is alive." Yusuki explained. "KAZAMA! You will pay for this!" Hwoarang yelled. "Why? Is dark phoenix is her rage?" Asuka asked. "Let me refreeze that. Its her dark rage. It was consuming her every time she is heartbroken. Do you heard the news?" They all nodded. "Well its because she didnt take it anymore. Her dark rage has come out inside her and destroy everything." Yusuki explain. "Wow." Lars said. "Enough! we had to find a way to stop that rage! I mean dark rage!" Miharu said. They all nodded and they all agreed for a plan. Jin was listening of the all time. He was shocked. But soon shook it off and leave.

2 months have passed.

"Good news is The king of iron fist tournament has opened, the bad news is xiaoyu is entering." Nina said angrily. "Humph. Let her be. She may be lose." Then they all laugh.

But they were wrong.

Xiaoyu was fighting marduk today. They were all shock when she sees her. She was in dark phoenix.** "You will die marduk. All of you may die in my hands!" **Dark phoenix said evilly. Then they fight. The fight was brutal. Dark phoenix was freezing his feet and using her sword, she wounded him so deep and so hurt. Marduk collapsed and sent to the hospital. "The winner.. Iss... Ling xiaoyu!" The announcer announced sacredly. The dark phoenix turn to Jin and glare and left. Jin was astonished. She was not bubbly he thought all the time. She was brutal and can kill people. But he realized she was not herself. "Whats wrong with her?" Jin asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it! Thank you for reviewing. Ja ne!<strong>

**yusuki. :))**


	3. Dark phoenix vs miharu (the reapers atk)

**Hi guys! This is the 3rd chapter! Review please :)) flames are ok. Im not begging :))**

* * *

><p>In the hotel,<p>

Xiaoyu was watching her fight against Marduk in the tv. 'I was so brutal. I dont care. Even its my friends who i fight, all i need is to get revenge.' Xiaoyu thought. "Ling xiaoyu, you will be fighting Miharu hirano in 10:00 in the morning. " The speaker said. **'You will fighting your best friend... Are you sure about that?'** Dark phoenix said. "Yes. You will come out in that time don't you?" Xiaoyu said. **'Every time phoenix'** dark phoenix winks. Ok then lets do this! Xiaoyu thought.

In the arena, 10:00 am

"Are you sure miharu? I saw xiaoyu a while fighting marduk. He seems so weak for her." Steve asked. "Its ok. All i do is to get our best friend back." Miharu said. So Miharu gets on arena. She saw xiaoyu walking towards the arena, but shocked because its not her. "Be careful miharu! Its dark phoenix!" Yusuki yelled. Miharu was shocked. 'Is she dark phoenix? She is so strong at my sight. I better be careful with her.' Miharu thought as the announcer said "Dark phoenix vs miharu hirano! Round 1 fight!"

Then they fight. Miharu uses a combo but dark phoenix blocks it all. Dark phoenix Punch miharu in the stomach and sent her to the sky. Jin and xiaoyu's friends gasped. Then dark phoenix sent her down crashing her to the floor. And uses her sword to slash her. Miharu was unconscious and tired of getting up. "The winner is Dark phoenix!" Everyone cheers for xiaoyu, but dark phoenix glares at miharu while saying **"you're pathetic. So small attacks.. Never gonna break a bone." **Dark phoenix said darkly and she transformed back to xiaoyu.

"Xiao! Whats wrong with you? What happened to the cute, bubbly and adorable?" Jin asked while going to arena. "Humph. Remember the last month after they say you were alive?" Jin nodded. "Well i know you're together with nina and i heard what you say i meant nothing for you, you hate me, I'm a snobby brat and annoying. You were right. But now, that xiaoyu is dead. meet the evil ling xiaoyu! Haha" xiaoyu said wickedly. "What? Im sorry Xiao.. I didn't mean it..-" he was cut off by xiaoyu. "Im not forgiving you. Enjoy your sexy time with nina all of i care. My heart is full of hatred, vengeance and hate!" Xiaoyu added. Then she left off leaving Jin stunned. 'What have i done?' Jin thought sadly.

In the hotel,

"Im going back to my demon realm. I want to meet my armies there." So she pack up and left.

In the demon realm

Xiaoyu was dressed as dark princess. "Guards! Guard the gate To make sure no one is there. And call the grim reaper"Xiaoyu said as she was sitting on the throne with hands resting on her face. (Like Jin Kazama in Tekken 6) then a grim reaper came. "Your majesty, what i can do for you?" He asked. "I have some request for you reaper. Kill miharu hirano And my friends. To make sure no one is stopping me." Xiaoyu ordered. "Yes your majesty." Then the grim reaper left. "This is so much fun killing.. No more friends , so no one can stop me! Hahahahha!" Xiaoyu laugh echoing the realm. "Yuki onna, guard my castle. I will leave again for the tournament." Yuki nod and xiaoyu left.

In the hospital

Miharu lay there dully. "Xiaoyu loses miharu bloods so much. I mean dark phoenix" hwoarang said. "This is getting bad. If she continues to go like this, she may destroy this world!" Yusuki said worryingly. "Dont worry yusuki, we will figure this out to bring xiaoyu back!" Lili said proudly. "Yeah..." Yusuki said. Then Jin opened the door. "Kazama. Its all your fault Miharu is here because of dark phoenix!" Hwoarang yelled. "You mean xiaoyu? Yeah I'm sorry guys. I want to bring her back too." They all nodded like they forgive him.

Suddenly the grim reaper attacks them. "Grim reaper!" Asuka yelled. "I will kill you. Request of dark princess." Grim reaper said darkly. "Who's dark princess?" Leo asked. "Its xiaoyu." yusuki said. "She built a demon realm creating an armies of reaper and attack the city. Am i right reaper?" Yusuki explained and asked. "Yes." reaper said and attack them. Jin punch the reaper sending it flying to the window and fell. "Lets get outta here!" They all nodded and carry Miharu's body and left. Not so long there are armies of grim reaper flying in the sky. "There too many!" Lili said as they see xiaoyu walk transforming to dark phoenix. "Xiaoyu!" They all whispered. **"Destroy this city my lovely pets!"** Dark phoenix yelled. The reapers went damaging the city, killing people and everything. "Oh my gosh. This is so serious. We have to stopped her before its too late!" Yusuki said. They all agreed. "Lets go to the forest." They all nodded and went off.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is.. Ja ne!<strong>

**yusuki **


	4. Mishima zaibatsu vs demon realm

**Hi guys! Sorry for not loggin one day :)) anyway review and flames are okay :))**

* * *

><p>In the forest,<p>

After sneaking through the city, they made it to the forest right to Yusuki's house. Lilim saw them. "Guys! i heard the news. The city was in horrible state! Who did this?" Lilim asked. Yusuki explain everything to her. " What? Xiaoyu is dark phoenix? And she cause all of this?" She asked surprisingly. "Yep. Wait i think i know why she built that." Lilim said. "I spy on her after she left at the party. lets go inside. I will show you." They agreed then all go inside. "This is why she built it." Lilim said as she played the video where xiaoyu is in the mountain. Then the video plays.

_Xiaoyu leave the party and walk to the mountain. She cried every time she remembers the memories of Jin.. then she tried singing_

**_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen  
>The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside<br>Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I've tried_**

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_**

_Xiaoyu look at the bracelet Jin gave her. Then she let the bracelet flew in the wind._

**_Well now they know_**

_Then she try using her dark fire in her hands._

**_Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back any more<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care what they're going to say_**

_Xiaoyu let her power flow on the snow melting on the left and the ice freezing the tree on Right_

**_Let the storm rage on_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway_**

_Then she unties her necktie on her uniform and let it flew away_

**_It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all<em>**

_Then she build and dark ice bridge and when she stepped in, it turns into metal ice_

**_It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
>I'm free!<em>**

_then she runs turning all the fuzzy part into metal ice_

**_Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand_**

_Then she stomped on the ground building an enormous dark snowflake._

**_And here I'll stay  
>Let the storm rage on<em>**

_Then she started building her castle with dark fire surrounds her_

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_**

_Then she removes her two pony tail and the picture that is two of them in the park and threw it away._

**_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_**

**_Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<em>**

_She straightens her hair like anna in frozen and The dress start covering her. And her dress was black and a patch covering her right eyes and her back has a thorn rose cape._

**_Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone<br>Here I stand  
>In the light of day<em>**

_Then she walk to the balcony ._

**_Let the storm rage on_**

_And she yelled the "on" on her singing. In full view, it lokks like demon realm in 10 days with a devil game._

**_The cold never bothered me anyway._**

_then she walked out closing the doors with a waving hand._

Video ends.

They were all shocked and touched. "She really have powers." Jin said while shocked. "She has powers when dark rage is consuming her. I don't know how she get that. " yusuki said. 'Its all my fault for being jerk to her' Jin thought sadly. "So the plan is Jin, your armies in Mishima zaibatsu will come and fight those reapers. And we will stop her." yusuki planned. "Ok Yusuki." Jin said. So Jin went to zaibatsu and send his armies in the city Delivering his friends with him. He saw dark phoenix killing people. "This is look like world war 3." Hwoarang said. "Yeah." Then dark phoenix glares at them. **" So you brought your armies eh? Well let this battle begin! Between life and death of the armies! Reapers attack!" **Dark phoenix said as she signaled them to attack Jin's armies. Then the battle begin.. There is a lot of blood anywhere. Firing bullets, slashing with their canes, theyre fighting like crazy. 'This is like in ancient times.' Lili thought suspiciously. Then grim reapers won. "Ok soldiers! Retreat!" Jin ordered them. So they sped off. **"We won Everyone! Lets celebrate!" **Dark phoenix yelled then they all cheered and went back to demon realm.

In the forest,

Yusuki and lilim help healing the wounded soldiers and resurrecting the dead soldiers. "She is strong. We have to find a way to stop her.." Alisa said seeing the soldiers. "I agree. With this soldier, we will lose." Lars said. "We need plan B.." Yusuki said. Then they start the plan.

Inside dark phoenix body, the good xiaoyu,

Xiaoyu was watching the battle. After the battle she said,'Im sorry everyone... It's for the best I'll stay here... Then She sleeps back in the dreamy slumber..

In the forest,

Jin stand there staring at the sunset. "Xiao, i will save you. I will bring you back." Jin said lovingly. "And, i love you xiaoyu. You're only the one who makes me happy. You remind me of my mother. I love you phoenix." He said while staring the orange-red clouds. "We will bring you back.

In the demon realm,

Dark princess (its xiaoyu in evil mode)was celebrating the party, while thinking,' i will destroy this whole universe and rule the world! Once i get rid of xiaoyu, this will be my victory! Hahhaha!' Dark princess thought darkly

* * *

><p>There it is! Thank you! Ja ne!<p>

yusuki


	5. The memories journey to demon realm

**Hi guys sorry for not telling you. Dark phoenix is only my imagination :)) amd this chapter is Jin (lemon)flashback so if you can see it, enter at your own risk :)) this chapter will be rated M and you know why :))**

* * *

><p>In the forest,<p>

Jin sat at the thump near Yusuki and Lilim's house. He sat there smiling when he remembers the last time they met. They spend time together, having fun in school and hanging around the park. He still remembers their night together In the dojo.

_Flashback_

_After Heihachi has been in trip in china, he headed back in the mansion. He saw Jin watching TV. "Jin, i would like you to introduce someone." The headmaster said. "Yes grandpa." Jin said standing up. "Jin, i would like you to meet ling xiaoyu. She is from china and she practice martial arts too. She was talented." Heihachi said as the girl approach from his back and bowed. 'She so small. And cute.' Jin thought as he bowed too. "I may leave you for a while. And Jin, she will train with you." Heihachi said and leave them alone. "Hi my name is Ling xiaoyu, and your..." Xiaoyu said as she raise her hand. "Jin, Jin Kazama. Nice to meet you" he accepts her hand but he kissed it gently. " Come, i wanna show you the rest of the mansion." He said while showing her the rest of the room. They were having fun together. Xiaoyu told Jin about china and Jin told her about Yakushima. (I don't know what spelling :/) then they hanging around the park having fun._

_1 week later that night (lemon alert here.)_

_Heihachi was gone in Korea for a month. __They were practicing in the dojo when suddenly Jin lose his balance. He fall next to xiao. "Ahhh!" They fall. "Jin?" She asked as Jin gazed at her lovingly. He leaned and kissed her. Xiao was shocked when he kissed her, but soon she kissed back. They kissed until she feels Jin's large hand caressing her breast. "Ahh.." Xiao moaned. He kissed her neck and take her t-shirt off. He saw her bra and unclipped it. He saw it was full and adorable._

_ "They look so yummy." He said as he playing with her nipples. And he suck it playing the left breast. "Ahhh..." Xiao moaned. "Yummy. Tastes like my favorite milk." He said as she moaned. She giggle when she heard him. And he left the breast traveling through her shorts. He take it off and seeing her panties. He look at her and take the panties off. "Hmm? Jin i think we could-ahhh!" She said and moaned when she feels Jin devoured her pussy. "Tasty." Jin said to himself and lick the walls making her gasp. _

_And he lick on her clit. He did that for 10 minutes and stopped. Then he take his training pants amd boxers off showing his big manhood. She was shocked when he saw putting a condom. Then slightly, he entered with her. She cried because it was hurtful since it was her first time. He noticed that there was a barrier blocking him. He knew that it was her virginity. With one swift motion, he broke the barrier. "ahhh! It hurts!" Xiao cried. "Its okay. I will be gentle." Jin said. Then after she cried, she moans. "Faster..." Then he do it. They doing it faster and faster until... "Ahhhhhh!" they moaned as they climaxed. Then Jin lick until she reached her neck and "ah!" She said as he bits it leaving a mark. "This will marked as our love making" he said. " I love you Xiaoyu, come on baby, say it my angel." Jin added as she cuddled. "I love you too. Jin." Then they sleep while the moon is glowing through their naked body. Jin vowed to protect her and not to be separated with her._

_Flashback ends._

Jin was happy remembering that. Then he remembers that he broke the vow. He was sad and without noticing, he cried silently. 'Xiao.. I want you back please..' He said as he sobbed.

His friends were looking at him. "Poor Jin. We have to find Xiao immediately!" Miharu said. "Yeah. We should. We were rivals but first time i see him cry like that.." Hwoarang said. Then they saw a breaking news. 'This is a breaking news. The demon realm is getting stronger and the reapers are destroying the city! Who will save this day?' The reporter asked. "My gosh! Look at the city!" Lili said. The city was full of dark fire and ice. "Oh men! Jin! Come see this!" Lilim shouted as she signaled Jin to come over. Jin came in and stunned. He saw the city on TV. "Lilim, where is the Demon realm?" Jin said. "In the mountain not near the forest." Lilim said. "You're right! We have to sneak in to the demon realm to see whats the secret in it!" Yusuki said. They all agreed and they gathered their things and left. And the journey to Demon realm begun.

* * *

><p>How was it? Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate that!<p>

Yusuki


	6. Mysterious gem, the dark plan

**Hi guys! Thanks for waitin have idea after any hours :)) review and flames are ok :)) forgot, i may edit some of here. There are crossovers, and the pairing is chun li and ryu :) sorry guys there is some bad languages here so thats why its rated T XD**

* * *

><p>In the mountains, in the sunset<p>

Jin and the gang were walking in the snow.. "This snow is mysterious. It supposed to be cold but its warm.." Lilim said. "Its because of xiaoyu's power." Lili said. "Dude! Its been 5 hours! Cant we just rest!" Hwoarang said. "Yeah i think we should." Jin said. Then they saw a rock and they rest there. Then Jin noticed the two people walking. "Hey!" Jin yelled. "Huh?" The 18 year old girl said. "Who are you two?" Jin asked. "Im chun li. This is my boyfriend, ryu." Chun li introduced.

"Hi chun li and Ryu, My name is Jin Kazama and these are my friends." Jin introduced. "Did you say Jin Kazama? The new head of Mishima zaibatsu?" Ryu asked. "Yeah.." Hwoarang said. They introduced to each other. "Wait, where's xiaoyu?" Chun li suddenly asked. Jin explained the whole thing. "What! She made the demon realm and she made the destruction in the city?" Ryu asked. "Yeah.. And we have to sneak through the demon realm to save her. Are you joining with us?" Alisa asked.

The two couple agreed. "Ok lets go everybody." Lars said. Then they walked. "Look!" Miharu said as she saw the light blinking. They came near and saw a Green gem. "Hey! Its a gem!" Lili said. "Hey, i think i saw that gem. Its a gem of the replenishment, it can cleanses the evil inside xiaoyu and let her back!" Yusuki explained. "Maybe we'll bring it to us. We can replenish her in that gem." Ryu said. They all agreed and continued the voyage...

In the demon realm

Dark princess (Bad xiaoyu) was sitting in the throne, bored. And somehow Yuki onna passed and bowed. "your highness. I heard that you succeeded. Im proud of you master." Yuki said. "Thanks Yuki. And i appreciate your skills. I like your skill as assistant. Keep it up." Dark princess Said. " your welcome master." Yuki said happily. Then the princess activate the screen."everyone!" Dark princess announced as the reapers sees her in the screen. "I appreciate your workings and destroying the city. Lets celebrate!" The dark princess announced as the reapers cheering around and celebrate. "Our master is the best." Grim reaper zero the general said. Then he joined the other reapers to drink. (Yeah. Grim reapers do drink beer in my imagination )

In the mountains. In the night.

Jin found the bridge. It was creepy but icy. "Guys. I think i found a way." Jin said as he signaled others to see. "Yeah.. Maybe xiaoyu is here." Chun li said. Then they crossed. They noticed 2 reapers guarding the end of the bridge. "Intruders! Attack reapers!" The reaper zero, the general said. They fight. After 10 minutes fighting, reaper zero attack them. All of the gangs attack him. After fighting, they tied them with ropes they bring. Then they continued walking. "Uh guys! I think you should see this." Jin said. They look down and shocked. There was a dark creepy castle with a lot of ghouls, zombies, and ghost walking. "Guys. This is demon realm.

" Yusuki whispered. They nodded and they sneak through. After sneaking, they were hiding through the bushes when they saw xiaoyu walking. They gasped silently. And xiaoyu walk back to the castle. They saw a girl with while blue kimono, blue hair and dark blue eyes. "Its yuki onna. The anti goddess of ice and death." Lilim whispered. Yuki onna heard it and shot ice glaze through the bushes. They stopped moving and move out the bushes. "Well well well. Lilim the high succubus, you showed up don't you?" Yuki laughed wickedly.

"Yeah! i want to end this once it for all!" Lilim yelled. Then they fight. "Guys run! Ill take care of this!" Lilim yelled. Then nod and ran. Then they saw their anti. "hey! The intruder were look like us!" Nij, the anti Jin said. "Lets attack those bastards!" Milil, the anti lilim yelled. Then they fight. After they fight, the anti collapsed of exhaustion. Then they heard Dark princess clapped. "Bravo! Defeating your doppelgängers! Bravo! Well i get you busy. Reapers!" Dark princess snapped as the hundreds of reapers appeared out of nowhere. "Well enjoy! Hasta la bye bye!" Dark princess smirk as she disappeared. Then the reapers attack. About 10 minutes, "Gah! They too many!" Ryu said. "Guys! Lets get outta here!" Lili said as they run. Lilim saw them and knock Yuki unconscious and run with them. "Chaos control!" Yusuki said and they disappeared with a flash of light.

In the forest,

While Yusuki and lilim recovering the gangs, Ryu said "Dark princess is hard core. How could we beat them without those reapers?" Ryu asked. "I don't know. But maybe we use our dark side." Lilim said. "Yeah. But lets sleep. Im tired!" Hwoarang said. Then they agreed and sleep.

In the morning,

Jin woke up when he smells the breakfast food. He stretch and climb down the stairs. "Good morning guys." Jin said. They all said good morning. "Wow! The food is delicious!" Ryu and chun li said. "Thanks. I love cooking." Yusuki said. "Nice desserts Lilim! There sweet and tasty!" Jin said. "I love making desserts. And thanks Jin." Lilim said. Hwoarang and lili were watching anime in TV. "Thanks for ice cream!" Asuka said. "Your welcome." Lilim said. "Chicken is tasty." Leo said. "Thanks leo" Yusuki said. They all enjoyed their food and desserts. After eating, "Man! Its like i weren't eating for a month!" Jin said. "Yeah! Like i eat the goddess foods!" Hwoarang said. Yusuki and lilim blushed. "Uhh. Thanks." Yusuki and lilim said. "Your welcome." They(except Yusuki and lilim) all said. "Hmm. Ok lets plan.." Jin said. "Ok first, when we reached the gate. Lets be invisible and fly. Devil Jin, me and Lilim will help you fly. And after that, lets make a spell of the reapers. I will give them A mind control and hypnotize them. And after that, lets sneak through the throne. And Ryu and Chun li, Use your powers to destroy the barriers." yusuki planned. They all agreed. And they pack their things and left.

In the demon realm,

Dark princess was gazing through the window. 'I will get rid of them. And rule the world! Hahahahahaha!' Dark phoenix laugh evilly.

* * *

><p>Kinda long. But enjoy!<p>

Yusuki.


	7. Jin vs Xiaoyu, the boss (DP VS DJ)

Hi guys!** thanks for reviewing :) that meant a lot to me XD anyways the 7th chapter :) and there is some japanese. And i forgot, nina is in the end :)**

* * *

><p>In the forest,<p>

Jin was practicing in the dojo, hwoarang was sleeping, Yusuki and lilim was preparing supper, and the others were watching tv. "Ugh. Good evening everybody.." Hwoarang yawned. They all said good evening. "Guys! Another breaking news!" Lars yelled. 'This is a breaking news! After the destruction of the city, im afraid that the tournament is still on going. Be better ready contestants! Because the tournament is tomorrow.' The newscaster said. "Huwattt! Heihachi is CRAZY! Tournaments while the destruction!" Hwoarang yelled. "Shhh! Theres more" Steve said.

'The demon realm is no longer engaging and the city is at the peace state. We don't know if the dark princess will come back at the moments! And back to the commercial!' The news reporter said. Then they back to commercial. "Wow. Dark princess will surely enter the tournament." Ryu said. "Yeah. We need to prepare and go By dawn." Lili said. "But first..." Yusuki said. "Dinner time!" Yusuki and lilim said together. They all cheered and went to dining room and Jin Joined them. "Wait! Theres more!" Chun li said. 'We almost forgot. In the tournament, the boss will be ling xiaoyu. Thats all.' The newscaster said. "What!" They all said. "Masaka! It cant be!" Jin said. "Nani? That is the boss?" Ryu said. "Oh men.. Are we gonna lose?" Lili said. "Iyah. Lets win this fight to bring her back!" Yusuki said. They all agreed and eat.

In the demon realm,

"Hmm.. I heard that the King of iron fist tournament is open. So! Xiaoyu, will come out for the tournament. Hmm. I hope we will win the final area." Dark princess said. "But your majesty, xiaoyu will be back to save Jin again!" Yuki said. "Mreh. Don't care. She will be jealous again if she sees with nina! So don't worry about it. " Dark princess snarled when she said nina's name. "Sorry for upsetting you your highness, but good luck in the tournament!" Yuki said. "Im not upset, and I'm not angry with you. And thanks. " Dark princess grin. They all laugh and pac. Their things and left.

In the forest, dawn. (And yeah they all sleep in one room. Its large room XD)

Jin woke up first. He saw the clock 1:00 am. "Guys! Wake up! We gonna pack!" Jin said. They all woke up and they start packing their things. "Oh yeah. The tournament starts on ten o clock. " Lars said. "Ok lets go people! We gotta friend to save!" Hwoarang said. They all agreed, when they finished packing, they left the forest.

In tokyo 3:00 pm

They found a hotel that the contestant were staying until their fight. They pay and they unpack and rest. When they heard a speaker, it says, "Jin kazama, you will be fighting the boss since you defeat Law in the last tournament." The speaker announced. "What! Im gonna fight xiaoyu?" Jin asked. Suddenly all of his friends barged in. "Did you heard that!" Chun li said. "Yeah. I gotta be more careful." Jin said. "Your fight is in 7:00 pm in the heavenly garden." Ryu said. "Heavenly garden? Is that where Jun kazama last time?" Lili asked. "Yeah but this is tekken tag tournament 3. Now xiaoyu is the boss." Lilim said. "Wow. You need to be more careful Jin. That battle is solo! Which means no partner." Hwoarang said. "No. His partner is devil Jin. Since he control him properly, he can fight xiaoyu with powers." Yusuki said. "If xiaoyu is defeated in round one, she will gonna change in round two like unknown!" Asuka said. "Yeah." Jin said. "Ok lets do this!" Lilim said. They agreed and went out for lunch.

In the heavenly garden, 7:00 pm

Jin made it to the garden. 'It was colorful.'Jin thought. Hwoarang and the others came to see. "There is no guests but only us." Ryu said. And xiaoyu came in. 'Xiaoyu...' Jin thought happily. 'Jin...' Xiaoyu thought. "Round 1, FIGHT!" The announcer said. They fight. Xiaoyu use the fortune cookie on him, but Jin blocks It. He use kazama style combo one her. Xiaoyu was defeated. "Round 1,Jin kazama wins!" The announcer said. But suddenly the water changes to black. "Oh my gosh. This is the 2nd round Jin! Be careful!" Yusuki said. Then xiaoyu changes. She changes to Dark phoenix. All the garden turn into fires and ices. "Round 2 fight!" The announcer yelled. Jin uses his kazama style combo again but Dark phoenix block it. Dark phoenix uses the fire blaze. She grabs Jin and freeze his feet. Then Dark phoenix slashes him with sword. Jin was wounded. After that the chains surrounds Jin. He turned into Devil Jin. They fight again. Devil Jin uses lasers, but Dark phoenix blocks it using ice. Dark phoenix throws some fire balls, but DJ block it. They fight and fight until they DJ give up. "I cant give up... I have to get her back.. " DJ said. Then DJ lift DP (Dark phoenix) into the air and crash her into the ground. He punch and punch until DP give up. "The winner is, DEVIL JIN!" The announcer said seeing the damages they caused. Then Dark phoenix turned into xiaoyu. "I will.. Never.. Give...up!" Then she collapsed. "Xiao..." Jin said. Then he carries her and leave the arena.

In the room,

Jin lays Xiaoyu in the bed, but he handcuffs her To not letting her transformed and escape. Xiaoyu woke up. She sees Jin sitting next to her. "Jin?" Xiaoyu asked. "Xiao." Jin said. "I miss you." Jin added. "Hmph." Xiaoyu snarled. "Huh?" Jin asked. "So where is your fiancé? (or fiancee.) " Xiaoyu growled. "Baby.." Jin said. Suddenly Jin hugged her. "Jin?" Xiaoyu asked. "Im..." Jin said.

* * *

><p>Sorry for cliffhangers :) next chapter will be rated M due to limes ja ne!<p>

Yusuki


	8. A NOTE PLEASE READ XD

**Guys! I forgot. I knew its almost the ending of the story, so the Japanese of the last chapter is**

**Masaka- it cant be**

**Nani- what**

**So the next chapter is lemony. Thanks for all review in all of my storys.**

**Thank you! I will update the lemony chapter soon XD**


	9. Forgiveness (lemony)

Hi!** thanks for reading my note! This is chapter 8! Ill make it longer in chapter 9 ok? And yeah,, they were in yusuki's house right now :) well some bad words here. Sorry :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Baby..." Jin said. Suddenly Jin hugged her. "Jin?" Xiaoyu asked. "I...im.." Jin said.<em>

_In the second floor, in Xiaoyu's bedroom._

"Im sorry xiaoyu, its all my fault for cheating with another girl. Im so sorry. Please don't leave me... I cant live without my precious angel.." Jin sobbed. Xiaoyu pulled out of the hug and look into his eyes. She gasped. She saw loneliness, truth and loving. Jin look into her eyes. He saw hate, heartbroken and coldhearted. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. She was shocked. But soon she kissed back. She feels her heart has come together. **'Very well xiaoyu, im no longer controlling you. Its my mission you two will be reunited. From now on, you will be the one who controlling me.'** The dark rage said. 'Thanks dark phoenix.' Xiaoyu thought.

Then Jin Climb in so he can be on the top with her. She blushed. He remove the top shirt and Skirt of xiaoyu leaving with her bra and panties. Jin unbuttoned his polo. She gasped that she saw his firm big chest and rock hard abs. Xiaoyu sat and caressed his abs and leaned in to his chest. "Mmm. Xiao." Jin whispered. Then Jin kissed her neck. After kissing, he was finding the clip of the from her back. When he founds it, he unclipped her bra and took it off, throwing it to the floor, Jin look at her cute, adorable breast.

He smiled and he kissed the swell of her right breast. Then he licked through her nipple and suck it, while massaging the left breast. 'They're so yummy. Like my milk.' Jin thought. Xiao moaned as he suck harder. "Ahhhh...Ah!" Xiaoyu moaned louder as he rubbed her pussy inside the panties. Jin took off her panties and look at her. 'She look so beautiful.' He thought. But xiaoyu covered her pussy. "What are you doing?" Jin asked. "Im scared.." "Scared? Scared of what?" "That you think im ugly... "Jin look at her pussy and kissed her. "You're beautiful baby.." Jin said lovingly. She giggle. Then he kissed her stomach and devour her pussy. "Ahhhh!" Xiao moaned. He was licking her clit and rub the walls making her gasp. Then she feels his member poking her.

Then xiaoyu take off his pants and boxers and rub his manhood. Jin moaned while licking her pussy. Then xiaoyu lick it, and took it all. Jin grunt and lick her pussy faster. "I lhooovve.. Jihnnn... Penisshhh.." Xiaoyu said while easing him in and out. "Heh." Jin said and moaned. Jin lick her faster and faster until.. "Baby! Im coming!" Jin yelled. "Me too! Ahh.." Xiaoyu yelled. They come. And Jin put a condom and position with her. "Jin?" Xiaoyu asked. "Are you ready?" Jin asked. "Yeah." Xiao said and smiled. Jin grin and slowly, he entered her. "Ahhh! Jin!" Xiao moaned. "Ahh. Xiao ahh!" Jin moaned. And they do doggy style after 10 minutes. After 11 minutes he glide in and out in normal style. Until... "Jin I'm coming!" Xiaoyu Moaned. "Me too baby ahh!" Jin moaned. Then they climaxed. "It was incredible baby." Jin said. "Are you ready for round two?" Xiao seductively asked. "My own bitch wants to go again?" Jin arched an eyebrow. "Yeah but we'll try in your Devil mode.." Xiao said. "Well, **You said it" **Devil Jin grinned. Then they started again.

In the first floor, living room

Hwoarang was watching basketball on TV while suddenly he heard moaning and banging. "Whats going on up there?" Hwoarang asked as he saw all of his friends grin. Hwoarang knows it and he punch the air. "Woohoo! Congrats Kazama! Your the man!" He yelled. "Yeah... Xiaoyu is now woman." Yusuki said. Then they all agreed and went back from what they're Doing.

In the morning,

Jin woke up and saw xiaoyu was sleeping in his chest. "Xiao... Will you forgive me?" Jin whispered. "Yes Jin.. I love you Jin.." Xiaoyu whispered as she stretch. "I love you too." Jin said. They kissed and Jin rubbed her breast. "Lets go down for some breakfast." Jin said. Xiaoyi nodded. And they dressed and went down.

In the kitchen,

Yusuki were making a fried chicken and lilim were making a sundae. Jin and xiaoyu walked through the kitchen. "Good morning gals." Jin said. "Morning." They both said. "Go to the dining table. The food is almost ready." Yusuki said and they nodded and left.

In the dining table,

They were all eating. "So, how was your apologizing Jin to xiaoyu eh?" Hwoarang grin. Jin and xiaoyu blushed. "Heh don't answer if you're shy. We were thinking." Hwoarang said. "Of what?" Xiaoyu asked. "Of celebration of course! We want to celebrate because you are back!" They all said. "Seem good for me ok! Tomorrow." Jin said. They all agreed and continue eating.

* * *

><p>A bit lemony and short. JA NE!<p>

Yusuki


	10. Epilouge

**Hello! This is the final chapter which is epilogue of this story :D anyways, review:) anyway. I DONT OWN ALL OF THE MUSICS HERE:))**

* * *

><p>In the forest,<p>

After preparing for the party, they invited the contestants to celebrate. Xiaoyu invited yuki and the reapers to come too. They celebrate and laugh. Alisa was activated to guard the drunk people. "Who wants to sing!" Jin yelled. "Mee!" Xiao said. "Ok..." Jin said lovingly. Xiao choose a song and start to sing.

_One and one_

_The sky isn't always blue_  
><em>The sun doesn't always shine<em>  
><em>It's alright to fall apart sometimes<em>

_I am not always you_  
><em>And you are not always mine<em>  
><em>It's alright to fall apart sometimes<em>

_After all is said and done_  
><em>One and one still is one<em>  
><em>When we cry, when we laugh<em>  
><em>I am half, you are half<em>

_The heart isn't always true_  
><em>And I am not always fine<em>  
><em>We all have an angry heart sometimes<em>

_After all is said and done_  
><em>One and one still is one<em>  
><em>When we cry, when we laugh<em>  
><em>I am half, you are half<em>  
><em>Look how far we have come<em>  
><em>One and one still is<em>

_One moon, one, one star_  
><em>I love the one we are<em>  
><em>One thread, one line<em>  
><em>Let's stand still in time<em>

_One moon, one, one star_  
><em>I love the one we are<em>  
><em>One thread, one line<em>  
><em>That runs through our lives<em>

_After all is said and done_  
><em>One and one still is one<em>  
><em>When we cry, when we laugh<em>  
><em>I am half, you are half<em>  
><em>Look how far we have come<em>  
><em>One and one still is<em>

After xiao is singing, all of them is crying and clapping. "You all found that sad?" Xiao asked. They all nodded. "Yuki, you're next." Xiao said. "Yes your highness." Yuki said happily. Then she choose a song and she started singing

_Still doll_

_Hi Miss Alice  
>With your glass eyes<br>What kind of dream  
>Can you see?<br>Are you fascinated with?_

_Still  
>My heart tears<br>And drifts  
>Stuck in the patched crevices<br>Are memories_

_Hi Miss Alice  
>With that fruitful lips<br>To whom does love  
>Is cast away?<br>Is lamented?_

_Already  
>I spin my words<br>Feverish tongue  
>Has turned cold<br>The song to love  
>Can't be sung either<em>

_Still you do not answer_

After yuki singing, they all clapped and cheered. "IDK you know how to sing onna." Lilim said. "Before..." Yuki said. "Ok my turn" Lilim said. Then she chooses a song and started to sing.

_Bring me to life_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

After lilim sing, they all out from trance and clapped. "Dude! IDK you know how too!" Yusuki said. Lilim shrugged. Then yusuki goes up to stage and sing.

_Hot and cold_

_You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<br>Yeah you PMS  
>Like a bitch, I would know<em>

_And you overthink  
>Always speak critically<br>I should know  
>That you're not good for me<em>

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<em>

_You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<em>

_You!(you)  
>You don't really want to stay, no(no)<br>You!(you)  
>But you don't really want to go-o(go)<em>

_You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<em>

_We used to be  
>Just like twins, so in sync<br>The same energy  
>Now's its a dead battery<em>

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
>Now you're plain boring<br>I should know that you're not gonna change_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<em>

_You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<em>

_You!  
>You don't really want to stay, no<br>You!  
>But you don't really want to go-o<em>

_You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<em>

_Someone call the doctor  
>Got a case of a love bi-polar<br>Stuck on a roller coaster  
>Can't get off this ride<em>

_You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<em>

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<em>

_You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<em>

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<em>

_You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<em>

_You!  
>You don't really want to stay, no<br>You!  
>But you don't really want to go-o<em>

_You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<em>

After Yusuki sing, they all clapped. Jin choose a song and sing. 'This is for xiao.' Jin thought.

_It ain't the end (Jin-jay Sean, xiao- nicki minaj)_

_[Jay Sean]_

_Oh oh_

_2-0-1-2_

_Oh-yeah_

_It's alright, Oh It's alright_

_You know what they say_

_Life ain't always easy everyday_

_we're survivors_

_So forget the day_

_It's all about tonight act a fool_

_and start a riot, a riot be rebel_

_Bottles poppin 'til we can't stand_

_We keep it rocking 'til 6 am_

_New York to London over to Japan_

_Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up_

_We gonna party like_

_Party like it's the end of the world_

_We gonna party like, like it's 2012_

_You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the world_

_Oh_

_Gonna live like it's the end of the world_

_Gonna party like_

_Oh_

_Turn it up... Turn it up... Mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the world_

_[Nicki Minaj]_

_Simile's, metaphors and we pop pills_

_sick flow inundated with the doc bills_

_work hard, now we know how to top bills_

_in the middle of the street doing cartwheels_

_lot of them tryna do it but it's not real_

_wasn't a rapper then I could've got a pop deal_

_white clothes in a hot pink hot wheels_

_lot of bottles and a lot of booty cocktails_

_uh, days of our lives_

_you wink it goes by_

_so we'll just get it with no Edison_

_anything goes so no time for closed minds_

_and free my little weezy_

_and let's just get right_

_Young Money, Cash Money in the building_

_let's go the World ends tonight_

_[Jay Sean]_

_Have a drink with me_

_And let's make tonight go down_

_In history.. in history yeah_

_let's play make believe_

_It's the last 24 hours and this whole world is ours eternally, eternally_

_Hey_

_Bottles poppin til we can't stand_

_We keep it rocking til 6 am_

_New York to London over to Japan_

_Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up_

_We gonna party like_

_Party like, like it's the end of the world_

_We gonna party like, like it's 2012_

_You Know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the World_

_Oh_

_We got live like it's the end of the world_

_We gotta party like_

_Oh_

_Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the world_

_No_

_No I'm not gonna follow_

_Anything that say anymore_

_It's never to late to start living_

_So let's start it with here right now_

_Party like like it's the end of the World_

_We gonna party like like it's 2012_

_You Know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_Turn it up.. Turn it up .. mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the world_

_Oh_

_We gonna live like it's the end of the World_

_We gonna party like_

_Oh_

_Turn it up.. Turn it up .. mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the world_

_The world_

_Because the world keeps spinning_

_The world keeps spinning around_

After Jin and xiao sing, they all cheered and clapped. After that,miharu choose and sing.

_Bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_'Cause you're a criminal_

_As long as you're mine_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertigo stick_

_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby you're sick_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_

_('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk passion baby_

_Work it_

_I'm a free bitch, baby_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Want your bad romance!_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

After miharu sings, they all stunned and clapped. Asuka choose a song and sing.

_Poker face_

_Mum mum mum mah  
>Mum mum mum mah<br>Mum mum mum mah  
>Mum mum mum mah<br>Mum mum mum mah_

I wanna hold em like they do in Texas please  
>Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it<br>Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart<p>

Oh, oh, oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<p>

Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
>A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it<br>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun<p>

Oh, oh, oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<p>

Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>(Mum mum mum mah)  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

I won't tell you that I love you  
>Kiss or hug you<br>Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
>I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning<p>

Just like a chick in the casino  
>Take your bank before I pay you out<br>I promise this, promise this  
>Check this hand cause I'm marvelous<p>

Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<p>

Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<p>

Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<br>(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

After asuka sings, lili sing 2 songs. She wanted because they want to :)

_Fireball_

_Fireball, I'm atomic all day now  
>Talking bout game, got bars like a playground<br>Hey now, I hope you're ready for the take down  
>Tell cyranizzy to hit me with the break down<em>

_I'm throwin' money over here, money over there  
>Tryna get the party, throw my money everywhere<br>Ayee she a fireball (fireball), ayee she a fireball  
>I'm a fireball, biiiitch!<em>

_I'm a fireball, baby, I get money  
>What's funny, dollar bills in my tummy<br>I'ma keep it moving, moving, stay runnin'  
>Boppers keep on hopping, playboy bunny<em>

_Keep the money coming, keep the money coming coming  
>Keep the money coming, keep the money coming coming<br>Now I got the world humming, i got the world humming humming (humming humming)  
>W-w-what-what-what-what chu looking at, triiiick (trick)<em>

_Fireball, I'm atomic all day now  
>Talking bout game, got bars like a playground<br>Hey now, I hope you're ready for the take down  
>Tell cyranizzy to hit me with the break down<em>

_I'm throwin' money over here, money over there  
>Tryna get the party, throw my money everywhere<br>Ayee she a fireball (fireball), ayee she a fireball  
>I'm a fireball, biiiitch!<em>

_Now I'm ridin baby, it's a late night  
>Got purp on deck in a straight light<br>I create hype, while you sit tight  
>Don't think twice when I spit I always hit it right<em>

_Keep the money coming, keep the money coming coming  
>Keep the money coming, keep the money coming coming<br>Now I got the world humming, i got the world humming humming (humming humming)  
>W-w-what-what-what-what chu looking at, triiiick (trick)<em>

_Fireball, I'm atomic all day now  
>Talking bout game, got bars like a playground<br>Hey now, I hope you're ready for the take down  
>Tell cyranizzy to hit me with the break down<em>

_I'm throwin' money over here, money over there  
>Tryna get the party, throw my money everywhere<br>Ayee she a fireball (fireball), ayee she a fireball  
>I'm a fireball, biiiitch!<em>

_I, I just want to have it all  
>Seeing everything I dream of (dream of), watch me rising like a phoenix (phoenix)<br>And I, I'm never gonna fall  
>'Cause I'm harder than the rest of them<br>And I think I got, the best of them_

_I'm a fireball, baby (baby)  
>I'm a fireball, baby (baby)<br>And I'm driving you crazy (crazy)  
>'Cause I'm the lady (lady)<em>

_I'm throwin' money over here, money over there  
>Tryna get the party, throw my money everywhere<br>Ayee she a fireball (fireball), ayee she a fireball  
>I'm a fireball, biiiitch!<em>

_You got me running over here, running over there  
>Baby tell me, can I holla, I've been running everywhere<br>Ayee she a fireball (fireball), ayee she a fireball  
>I'm a fireball, biiiitch!<em>

_I'm throwin' money over here, money over there  
>Tryna get the party, throw my money everywhere<br>Ayee, aye aye, a-ayee, aye aye_

_You got me running over here, running over there  
>Baby tell me, can I holla, I've been running everywhere<br>Ayee, aye aye, aye ayee, aye aye_

_I'm a fireball, biiitch!_

After the first one, She do the second one.

_In the dark_

_On my waist, through my hair_

_Think about it when you touch me there_

_Close my eyes, here you are_

_All alone dancing in the dark_

_Tell me baby if it's wrong_

_To let my hands do what they want_

_Late at night I pretend we are_

_Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark_

_Dancing in the dark, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la dancing in the dark._

_Put your work on me_

_Open my body up and do some surgery_

_Now that you got me up, I wanna taste it, taste it_

_And see those pocket aces_

_I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start [x3]_

_Push push push push to start_

_I got a sex drive just push to start._

_On my waist, through my hair_

_Think about it when you touch me there_

_Close my eyes, here you are_

_Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark_

_Ooh la la, Ooh la la, Ooh la la dancing in the dark_

_Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la dancing in the dark._

_I love to flirt to see, I'm only talking to you_

_If you wanna surf my seas, now that you got me boy_

_You know you better spice it flavour it_

_Get it get it right, savour it_

_I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start [x3]_

_Push push push push to start_

_I got a sex drive just push to start._

_On my waist, through my hair_

_Think about it when you touch me there_

_Close my eyes, here you are_

_All alone dancing in the dark_

_Tell me baby if it's wrong_

_To let my hands do what they want_

_Late at night I pretend we are_

_Dance, dance, da-dance, dancing in the dark_

_Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la_

_Tell me baby if it's wrong (ooh la la, ooh la la)_

_Dancing in the dark (ooh la la)_

_To let my hands do what they want ooh la la, ooh la la)_

_Dancing in the dark_

_It's the Cataracs, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la, dancing in the dark_

_Dancing in the dark ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la_

After lili sing, they all cheered and clapped. Hwoarang pick a song and sing.

_International love_

_[Pitbull]  
>Went from Mr. 305 (Dade County)<br>To Mr. Worldwide (all around the world)  
>Now we're international, so international<br>International, so international_

_You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy)  
>I'm overseas at about a hundred G's for sure<br>Don't test me, boy (don't test me, boy)  
>Cause I rap with the best for sure<br>305 till the death of me  
>Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me<br>But for now, forget about that  
>Blow the whistle<br>Baby you're the referee  
>Dale<em>

_[Chris Brown]  
>You put it down like New York City<br>I never sleep  
>Wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy (Chris Brown)  
>Hotter than Miami<br>I feel the heat  
>Ohh, girl, this international love (international)<br>Ohh, this international love_

_[Pitbull]  
>I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere<br>Everywhere? Everywhere!  
>I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere<br>I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce  
>And the places on the globe I didn't know existed<br>In Romania she pulled me to the side  
>And told me, Pit you can have me and my sister<br>In Lebanon, yeah the women the bomb  
>And in Greece, you've guessed it, the women are sweet<br>Been all around the world but I ain't gon' lie  
>There's nothing like Miami's heat<br>Dale_

_[Chris Brown]  
>You put it down like New York City<br>I never sleep  
>Wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy  
>Hotter than Miami<br>I feel the heat  
>Ohh, girl, this international love (we're international, that's right)<br>Ohh, this international love_

_[Pitbull]  
>Down in D.R. they're looking for visas<br>I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean  
>Yeah, en Cuba, la cosa esta dura<br>But the woman get down, if you know what I mean  
>In Colombia the women got everything done<br>But they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen  
>In Brazil they're freaky with big old booties<br>And their thongs, blue, yellow and green  
>In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua<br>Besitos para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah  
>Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera<em>

_[Chris Brown]  
>You put it down like New York City<br>I never sleep  
>Wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy  
>Hotter than Miami<br>I feel the heat  
>Ohh (all around the world), this international love (international)<br>Ohh, this international love_

_There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby  
>So don't ever change<br>I cross the globe when I'm with you, baby_

_[Pitbull]  
>Chris Brown, this is for the women worldwide<br>Let's ride_

_[Chris Brown]  
>You put it down like New York City<br>I never sleep (212)  
>Wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy (310)  
>Hotter than Miami<br>I feel the heat (305)  
>Ohh, this international love (international, that's right)<br>Ohh, this international love_

_You put it down like New York City  
>I never sleep (212)<br>Wild like Los Angeles  
>My fantasy (310)<br>Hotter than Miami  
>I feel the heat (305)<br>Ohh, this international love (international)  
>Ohh, this international love<em>

_Oooooooooooh (you're international, so international)  
>Oooooooooooh (you're international, so international)<br>Oooooooooooh (you're international, so international)  
>Wah-wah-ooh-wah-wah-ooh, international love<br>(surrounded by beautiful girls)  
>Wah-wah-ooh-wah-wah-ooh, international love<em>

After hwoarang sing, they all clapped and cheered. Then alisa pick a song and sing.

_Give your heart a break_

_The day I first met you  
>You told me you'd never fall in love<br>But now that I get you  
>I know fear is what it really was<em>

_Now here we are,  
>So close yet so far.<br>Haven't I passed the test?  
>When will you realize,<br>Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong  
>Like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live  
>And there's no time to wait, to waste<br>So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone  
>There were tears in your eyes<br>I called your cell phone, my love  
>But you did not reply<em>

_The world is ours. If we want it,  
>We can take it if you just take my hand.<br>There's no turning back now.  
>Baby, try to understand<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong  
>Like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live  
>And there's no time to wait, to waste<br>So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>There's just so much you can take  
>Give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>Oh yeah, yeah<em>

_When your lips are on my lips  
>Then our hearts beat as one<br>But you slip out of my fingertips  
>Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong  
>Like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live  
>And there's no time to wait, to waste<br>So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
>So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>There's just so much you can take<br>Your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you  
>You told me you'd never fall in love<em>

_After alisa sing, they all clapped._

They keep partying and partying until they tired and go home.

Epilogue

Xiaoyu is now Jin's girlfriend, Jin broke up with nina, nina united with raven, lars and alisa are engaged, and all of them have a happy ending.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Bye bye people! But there is a sequel for these :) see you soon!<p>

Yusuki


End file.
